phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
The Leader (Aura)
Description This aura creates a yellow blur around the user. Lv.10 and up causes the aura to condense into a yellow crown that hovers over the users head. History This aura only appears in those who are destined to lead. Whether it be a large group or small. Almost all owners of this aura ended up leading a tribe or mercenary force. But do not mistake it for a benevolent power. Occasionally the owner of the aura is one of the most black hearted Pokemon in the world, ones who rule by fear and strive for conquest. That said, this aura always marks it's user for great things. Possibly terrible things, but great... If they can survive long enough to reach their full potential. Most die early from either overconfidence or are assassinated for fear they will become a leader of darkness. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Lv.1 Teamwork: User and all allies gain a stage of Attack. This effect is doubled if user has fought alongside all allies before. No effect if fighting solo. (passive) * Lv.2 Form up on me!: User calls all allies to themself. User and all nearby allies gain two stages of defense and Sp.Def for one turn. Lasts 2 turns if user has fought alongside allies before. * Lv.4 Full charge!: User charges forward using the strength of his allies. Base power is 70 but gains +5 for every ally, +10 for every ally the user has fought with before. 95acc. Two turn cool down. * Lv.6 Give strength: User sacrifices 20% of their HP to restore 20% of an allies. 30% if the user has fought alongside ally before. (cannot be taken with Draw Strength) * Lv.6 Draw Strength: User absorbs 15% of all allies HP to restore an equal amount to himself. If user has worked with ally before an additional 5% is restored per ally. (cannot be taken if user chose Give Strength.) * Lv.8 From Afar!: User and allies gain +2 special attack stages. 3 if user has helped all allies before. (once per battle) * Lv.9 Up Close!: User and allies gain 2 atk stages for one turn. 3 if user has worked with all allies before. (once per battle) * Lv.11 True teamwork: User and allies gain 1 stage to each stat. Effect doubles if user and allies are friends and have been through 10 battles together. No effect when alone. (passive, replaces Teamwork) * Lv.13 Self sacrifice: user takes all attacks directed at any of their allies. Gives a 2 stage def and sp.def boost if user has worked with all allies before. (not take able with Minion sacrifice) * Lv.13 Minion Sacrifice: User uses allies as a shield, any damage he would take is spread across them. If user has fought alongside all allies before, all allies gain +2 sp.def and Def for this turn. (not take able with Self sacrifice) * Lv.15 Intimidating force: User and allies gain 2 attack and special attack for one turn. Two turns if user has fought alongside allies before. * Lv.18 Focus Everyone!: User and allies are cured of any confusion or Attract. All attacks are garunteed to hit for one turn. Two if user and all allies have worked together before. * Lv.20 Rule by Fear: User forces all allies to attack for damage. Allies recieve and deal x2 damage for one turn. Two if user and allies have fought together once before. (only one Lv.20 skill may be taken) * Lv.20 Rule by Love: user encourages allies and helps them to keep fighting. Heals all allies by 10%. Effect doubles for allies that are friends with the user. Triples for mates. * Lv.20 Rule by Justice: User knows what is right and convinces allies of the same. Sends User and all allies at chosen foes. Uses all three actions for all Teamates. Hits for as many Pokemon are on the users team. (150 pow, 100acc) Notes: abilities cannot have their secondary effect the first time they are used. Aura Overflare The power of a true leader. User gains 10% HP and one stage to every stat. Allies gain one stage to each stat and 5% health. Effects are doubled if user has been through 12 Fights without using this move and 5 fights with every ally. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura